Club de Lucha
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Jason es instructor en el gimnacio; Frank su unico alumno, y por ende su favorito. Pero el rubio descubre que la pacion del chico no es la lucha, sino algo completamente diferente. ¿Que ocurrira en Jason mientras hace algo lindo por Frank? ¿Como reaccionara Frank? Lo se, asco de resumen, pero por favor denle una oportunidad...


_**Primero que todo, comence este proyecto como regalo para **_Klaineitsthebestintheworld Un buenamigo aqui en ff hehehe

La verdad se me hizo muy divertido imaginar a Jason y a Frank juntos, espero que les guste este corto One Shot

* * *

_**Club de Lucha**_

JasonxFrank

Capitulo Único

Cuando Jason reviso las nuevas inscripciones del club y vio que entre sus nuevos alumnos abría uno de quince años no pudo evitar pensar que sería un chico enano, escuálido, incluso no le abría sorprendido que fuera asmático y con lentes remendados.

Pero en su lugar tenia a un chico enorme, de al menos uno setenta, muy fornido como de noventa kilos, intolerante a la lactosa y de ascendencia asiática.

-¿Traes a tu sobrinito?-Pregunto, aun no se creía que ese chico enorme fuera a ser su alumno. Tal vez se trataba de una broma.

-Eh, no; vengo al club de lucha…-Incluso el chico actuaba todo tímido, mantenía la cabeza agachada y no dejaba de mover sus manos-Soy Frank Zhang.

-Oh-No podía creerlo, era en serio. Pero no iba a burlarse ni mucho menos, el chico ya lucia lo bastante apenado-Bueno Frank, yo soy Jason y seré tu instructor.

-¿En serio?-Por un fugaz momento Jason pudo ver como Frank sonreía feliz y lo miraba a la cara-¡Genial!-Pero en cuanto dijo eso pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía y su rostro se coloro violentamente.

* * *

-¡Venga Frank más rápido!-Jason estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante del chico que hacia lagartijas. Lo abría puesto a hacer barras pero le pareció que con su peso sería demasiado exigirle-Vamos solo siete mas…

-Ya, no, aguanto-El chico sudaba a mares y lucia agotado. Pero no por eso Jason iba a ser más suave. Después de cinco minutos Frank logro terminar sus cincuenta lagartijas y descansaba sentado con las piernas extendidas y apoyándose hacia atrás con los brazos.

-Bueno eso pudo ser más rápido…-Jason miro su reloj-Bien, toma tres minutos y luego cinco repeticiones de diez abdominales.

Frank gimió débilmente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano, pero no dio ni una queja. Jason sonrió al ver que el chico al menos era diligente.

El se quedo de pie y mientras el chico empezaba con sus repeticiones, mientras lo hacía paso la mirada por el gimnasio; vacio, a esa hora no había nadie. Los chicos por lo general tomaban las horas de la tarde.

-¿Oye, porque elegiste el horario de la mañana?-Pregunto mientras Frank se abrazaba las piernas y recuperaba el aliento luego de los abdominales-Todos los chicos vienen es en la tarde…

-Ah…-El chico jadeo un par de veces antes de responder-Si, lo sé; es solo que…-Las orejas de Frank se coloraron, Jason lo noto-Siempre me molestan por ser tan grande.

-¿En serio?-Jason no se podía creer aquello. Es decir, Frank era el doble de grande de lo que solía ser un chico de quince, incluso parecía que podría comerse a otros niños.

-Mjmm-Tal vez no debió preguntar; ahora Frank ocultaba el rostro y se limito a responder con un gemido.

-Eh, ya…-Pero no tenía idea de que decir para disculparse-Puedes ir a ducharte, se acabo la clase…

* * *

-¿Y lo mandaste a duchar? Si que eres tonto…

-Gracias por el apoyo moral, "amigo"…

Eran las ocho de la noche, Jason y Percy estaban cerrando el gimnasio. Percy era el otro instructor con el que Jason compartía la mitad de los que asistían. Solo que Percy se encargaba puramente del entrenamiento físico mientras que Jason dictaba las clases de lucha, taekwondo, boxeo, grecorromana…

En ese momento Jason le contaba a Percy sobre su nuevo alumno del turno de la mañana.

-Sigo sin ver cuál es el problema…-Ahora ambos caminaban por la calle rumbo al apartamento que compartían-Yo tengo a un mocoso hiperactivo que convirtió las regaderas en bombas de leche con chocolate, y tú te quejas porque tu nuevo alumno tiene problemas de autoestima.

-No quiero escuchar criticas de quien no tiene a un solo alumno particular-Se burlo. Y logro hacer que Percy arrugara la boca en una mueca acida-Solo quiero un consejo para saber cómo ayudarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo te involucras tanto con tus alumnos?-Pregunto Percy con socarronería. Pero Jason volvió a mirarlo altanero:

-Tampoco quiero escuchar eso de quien está saliendo con un niño, que antes era "mi" alumno-

-¡Ya supéralo!-Por mas enojado que intento sonar Percy estaba rojo de vergüenza-Y Nico no es ningún niño, tiene dieciséis

-Y tu veintiuno, para nosotros es un niño-

-Eres insoportable Grace…

-Solo cuando tengo razón.

* * *

El día siguiente llego rápido. Jason estaba sentado junto a la ventana escuchando música cuando vio un auto detenerse en la entrada. Desde donde estaba pudo ver a Frank bajar, quedarse un momento hablando algo con el conductor y luego girarse para entrar en el gimnasio.

-Buenos días-Saludo el chico en cuanto vio a Jason. De inmediato el rubio se quito los audífonos y se levanto.

-Buenos días, ¿está todo bien?

-¿Perdón?-Frank lo miro confundido. Incluso Jason lo estaba, porque había preguntado aquello.

-Sí, vi que, bueno, como que discutías con alguien en el auto-Agrego señalando a la ventana. Entonces Frank le dio sentido a todo, y sus orejas se coloraron un poco.

-No; solo, era mi abuela-Respondió-Es algo dura, por eso pareciera que siempre está discutiendo con la gente. Es normal…

-Genial; digo, entonces ve a cambiarte y empezamos.

Cinco minutos después Jason miraba Fran en su ropa para ejercitarse. Era bastante apropiada, por decirlo de alguna forma, solo un mono azul y una sudadera del mismo color. El tipo conjunto que venden en las tiendas, además de una bandana para sudar blanca. Junto a la tez blanca y el cabello de corte militar el chico se veía bastante bien.

-¿Y, que hare hoy?-Pregunto, en un tono bastante bajo. Jason apenas lo escucho.

-_"Buena pregunta"_-Jason había pasado la noche anterior pensando qué clase de entrenamiento se adaptaría mejor a Frank. Pero en el fondo no veía al chico en un ring, más bien lo imaginaba en un parque ayudando a los niños a impulsarse en los columpios-Si; ayer diste buen redimiendo en los ejercicios y me dijiste que habías practicado natación.

-Por mis alergias-Acoto el chico de ojos asiáticos-M-me ayudo a superarlas-Agrego un poco cohibido.

-Le agradarías a un amigo mío, es un fanático de la natación-No sabía porque pero en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. No quería que Percy conociera a Frank-Como sea; te enseñare a defenderte, ya nadie te molestara por ser grande.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie-

-_"Oh dioses"_-No sabía que era más inquietante. Si Frank siendo tan tierno, o él considerando que Frank era tierno, y bastante-Eso está bien, pero no puedes dejar que siempre se metan contigo.

-Pero-

-Sin peros-Le corto Jason con severidad. Luego coloco sus manos al frente y le mostro las palmas a su alumno-Ahora, golpéame.

-¿Qué?

-Solo en las manos-Agrego el rubio. Frank no lucia muy seguro. Pero se puso en guardia, la típica pose de boxeador, y lanzo su puño contra la palma de Jason. Un segundo después, en me dio un borrón de colores, Frank cayó de espaldas con un golpe seco.

-Auh…-Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba al techo y Jason entraba en su campo visual. En realidad no le había dolido, era más como un estereotipo que le gustaba.

-Eres grande, tienes el brazo pesado…-Jason enumero con sus dedos-Levántate, empezaras con lo básico del boxeo: cien golpes al saco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Frank golpeaba a Jason otra vez en las manos; esta vez el asiático con guantes de box y el rubio con guantes para entrenar golpes, Percy llego al gimnasio con una sonrisa que no le auguraba nada bueno a Jason.

-¡Ey!

-Frank, ve a descansar un poco, bebe agua te veo algo deshidratado-Aquello era poco, Frank sudaba a mares y toda su ropa estaba oscurecida por el sudor.

Mientras Frank estaba sentado en una banca, respirando profundamente y con un termo de agua en las manos, Percy lo miraba fijamente:

-En serio es grande-Fue lo primero que comento-Creí que solo exagerabas, o que tenía un problema de peso.

-En lo absoluto-Acoto Jason cruzado de brazos-No lo mires directamente, lo pondrás nervioso.

-Hablas como si fuera un cachorro-Comento divertido el ojiverde, pero aun así le hizo caso-Como un pequeño bulldog.

-No lo molestes Percy-No se dio cuenta pero lo había gruñido. Pero eligió desviar el tema antes de que Percy hiciera algún comentario-Le estoy enseñando boxeo, no se le da tan mal.

-No lo dudo, pero creo que el muay thai se le daría de perlas-Comento Percy. Frank tenía la complexión perfecta para ese deporte.

-Imposible; no es muy flexible, pero eso es lo de menos. No quiere lastimar a nadie, solo quiere saber defenderse-Recordó el día anterior-Y creo que no fue su elección.

-¿Mmm?-Percy estaba entretenido jugueteando con el cordón de un cronometro. Pero al menos escuchaba a Jason.

-Solo es una sospecha; por cierto ¿no deberías estar en clase?-Ambos tenían horarios invertidos en la universidad. Percy estudiaba en la mañana y Jason en las tardes.

-Ahh, el profesor D no fue, para variar; y quise venir a conocer a tu nuevo alumno-Jason lo miro con una ceja alzada, escéptico-¿Qué?

-Te conozco Jackson, a esta hora estarías metiéndote en el instituto de Nico para molestarlo-No sería la primera vez.

-Ah, si… Pusieron alambre de púas en los muros-Eso tenía mucho más sentido.

-Bien, entonces puedes irte a preparar algo de comer para el almuerzo y traerme.

-¿Me estas echando?

-Si te quedas Frank se va a cohibir, así que… Sí. ¡Largo!-

* * *

Ya empezaba a desesperarse; solo llevaban cinco minutos en ello, que con su paciencia y su THDA, parecían horas. Y es que era la situación más ridícula que se le había presentado en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando como entrenador de un Club de Lucha.

No era un esguince, ni una torcedura, tampoco un calambre, él sabía tratar todo eso; ¿pero se trataba de una lesión? NO.

Se trataba simplemente de Frank, estático, con las piernas de gelatina y completamente colorado hasta las orejas; todo porque Jason le había sugerido quitarse la sudadera.

-Deberías quitártela, así no tendrías que lavar a diario-Era una sugerencia de los más inocente. Normal. Pero apenas lo había dicho Frank dejo su golpe a medio camino mientras el rojo se subía por su cara como si fuera una tetera. Incluso por un segundo pensó que iba a echar vapor por las orejas.

-N-no puedo…

Definitivamente iba a leerse ese libro que le había dado Percy para molestarlo.

-Ey, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte-Había estado soltando frases así para lograr que Frank se relajara.

-Lo ciento, es que…-Frank evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo a la cara-Me da vergüenza.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Percy estudiaba el libro que iría para su próximo examen, Jason se ocupaba de leer también un libro.

Solo que este no era ningún deber de la universidad; se trataba de un pequeño ejemplar, no más de cien páginas, y en la portada se leía "Como motivar la confianza en los adolescentes". Si, el libro había sido regalo de Percy; en parte para ayudarlo y en parte para molestarlo.

-¿En serio estas leyéndolo?

-No me distraigas Jackson-Jason continuo con los ojos fijos en las letras mientras Percy lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona-Puedo sentir tu risa.

-Oh vamos, eso da miedo-

-No, tu novio da miedo-Rebatió Jason, finalmente no pudo seguir leyendo y cerro el libro-¿No me digas que esta fue una de tus tácticas para acercártele?-Agrego agitando el libro en el aire.

-Cállate-

* * *

La siguiente clase de Jason, el rubio estaba preparado para emplear sus nuevos conocimientos, pero no esperaba que Frank hablara primero:

-Lamento lo de ayer, entrenador-Jason, en verdad, empezaba a odiar la forma de ser de Frank. ¡Siempre conseguía sacarlo de balance!-Le hice perder tiempo valioso con mis tonterías…

-_"Este chico…"_-Pensó Jason, en realidad le costaba enojarse con él-Oye está bien, solo eres tímido no tienes porque tomarte todo tan a pecho.

-Gracias, y-y lo ciento-Esta vez Frank hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el rubio.

-Oook-Jason se sintió algo extraño pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto-Entonces, vamos a seguir con los golpes a la pera ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señor-

Las siguientes dos horas pudo notar como Frank rendía mucho más; tal vez era porque había accedido, sin que Jason le dijera nada, a quitarse la sudadera. Así sin el calor extra podía esforzarse mucho más.

Al final de la clase, mientras Frank estaba en las duchas vistiéndose, Jason entro con solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

-¡Ah!-El asiático se sorprendió tanto que termino tirando todas sus cosas de su mochila.

-Te ayudo-Jason se adelanto y ayudo a Frank a recoger sus cosas. Recogió la ropa sudada de del chico, pero también un libreta de dibujo con una enarbolada letra china pintada al frente-Woh…-Se levanto y vio a su alumno con las orejas encendidas y los labios apretados-¿Son tuyos?

No necesitaba ser un genio para intuirlo, pero quería confirmarlo.

-…-Frank no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. El rubio seguía sin entender porque el chico seguía tan colorado.

-¿Puedo?-Inquirió; Frank asintió otra vez-¡Wauh!-No tenía nada más para decir.

El blog solo estaba hasta la mitad, y algunos dibujos solo eran bocetos. Pero eran realmente buenos. Había paisajes, atardeceres, cielos nocturnos, un par de retratos al carbón que Jason suponía eran de su madre y su abuela, también algunos personajes de series anime.

-Están increíbles-En la base de cada uno había una elaborada firma. El nombre y apellido de pero parecía una mescla entre escritura oriental y occidental-Eres muy bueno…

-N-no es para tanto-Rebatió el chico rascándose la nuca-Solo es un pasatiempo.

-¿Bromeas? Las personas deben decírtelo todo el tiempo-Jason sabía que un comentario positivo era algo que Frank necesitaba; pero sus palabras eran totalmente honestas-¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar?

-Mi abuela me enseño-Frank lucia aun mas apenado-P-pero nunca se los he enseñado a nadie.

-¿Qué?-Eso era difícil de creer; Frank tenía suficiente material como para alardear o ganar una beca de arte-¿Bromeas? Podrías formar alguna clase de exposición.

-Gracias, pero solo es un hobbie-Frank tomo su libreta y la guardo en la mochila. Pero antes de que saliera, Jason lo tomo por el hombro y lo hizo mirarlo:

-Frank, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Jason noto como esta vez el chico lo miraba a la cara. Sonrojado. Pero era como si Frank se forzara a no desviar la mirada-¿Por qué quisiste tomar clases de lucha?

* * *

-¿Se puede saber porque de repente estas tan interesado en MI novio?-

-Quieres dejar tus ridículos celos de lado, no es Nico quien me interesa…

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque. Era domingo por la mañana y Jason había sacado el número de Nico del celular de Percy, para citarlo esa misma mañana. Claro, en cuanto su compañero se entero insistió en ir con él.

-¿Y porque tomaste mi teléfono para llamarlo?-La verdad era difícil tomarse en serio a Percy mientras bebía una malteada azul.

-Eres imposible…-Por suerte no tuvo que soportar mucho a Percy y sus celos; vio como por la esquina se acercaban dos personas. Un chico de dieciséis años, delgado y con ropa oscura; junto a él una chica, al menos un año menor, a diferencia del chico llevaba ropa más clara, de piel morena y el cabello castaño.

-¡Nico!-En cuanto Percy vio al chico corrió saludarlo. Jason opto por no ser tan molesto y esperar de pie frente a la banca. La pareja se quedo atrás, con Percy intentando convencer a Nico de darle un beso aunque sabía que el chico odiaba las muestras de afecto en público, pero la chica se adelanto hacia el rubio:

-Hola, tú debes ser Jason-Saludo con dulzura y unos bonitos ojos dorados.

-Así es, y tu Hazel-Se dieron la mano como saludo y luego se sentaron en la banca.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que le pediste a mi hermano que me trajera?-Pregunto la chica mientras miraba a Jason.

-Pues, veras…-Jason lucia algo apenado; después de todo no era algo fácil lo que iba a pedir-¿Sabías que Nico antes era mi alumno?

-¿Antes de salir con Percy?-Pregunto la chica divertida-Si, una vez lo acompañe.

-Ah, ya-Se apeno un poco de no recordarlo, pero la chica no pareció importarle-Veraz; una vez, antes de que Percy llegara de entrometido, Nico menciono que estabas en un curso de arte y que incluso habías hecho una, ¿cómo se llaman…?

-¿Exposición?-Sugirió Hazel-Mi hermano siempre exagera un poco…-Saltaba a la vista la modestia de la chica-La academia organiza una cada mes, y bueno, casi siempre yo soy la que tiene más muestras.

-Debes ser muy buena-Comento Jason haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica-Entonces, ¿cualquiera puede exponer algo?

-Si claro, ¿Por qué, también dibujas?

-No; pero tengo en mente a alguien…-

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!

El lunes llego rápidamente; principalmente porque Jason se moría de ganas por contarle su idea a Frank. En cuanto lo hizo el chico casi se cae de culo.

-Es genial ¿no?-Comento Jason; la reacción de su alumno era justamente la que había esperado. Y le divertía un poco.

-Eh, y-yo… E-etto-Pero Frank aun no superaba su asombro.

* * *

Aun luego de terminar la práctica Frank no salía de su asombro.

Se paso callado todo el camino de regreso a casa en el auto de su abuela. Llego, saludo a su madre y se fue directo a su habitación; cerro la puerta tras él y a observo toda la estancia.

Técnicamente Frank no usaba una habitación, en realidad tenía todo el ático para él solo. No se trataba de ninguna clase de castigo ni nada. Solo que cuando tenía diez años, y toda su habitación estaba completamente forrada en sus dibujos, su abuela lo había mudado al ático de la casa; el cual, casualmente, ya estaba arreglado y amueblado para él. Su abuela podía parecer gruñona y estoica, pero en el fondo era un pastelito.

Ahora el lugar era como una mescla entre habitación y estudio de dibujo. Toda la pared de la derecha estaba forrada con hojas de diferentes tamaños con toda clase de dibujos; al lado había una mesa de trabajo con lámpara y una caja con lápices y colores; al fondo estaban la cama y el armario; al lado opuesto estaba una gran ventana circular por donde entraba suficiente luz para iluminar todo.

Para ser la habitación de un chico en un ático, y estar llena de dibujos, esta era inusualmente ordenada y limpia.

Pero Frank no estaba exactamente centrado en su habitación. Solo cerró la puerta tras él y fue a sentarse a su mesa. No había nada, pero saco una cartulina de blog grande de la gaveta y la extendió sobre la mesa.

-Oh, cielos ¿Qué voy a hacer?-Jason había logrado ponerle de los nervios con una facilidad casi escalofriante

-¿_Sabes?, hable con una amiga y le dije que entrarías en la exposición de arte de su escuela el próximo fin de semana ¿genial no crees?_-

En una situación normal, si se le puede llamar así, Frank se habría negado con todos sus modales. Pero sencillamente no había podido, solo se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y asentido con la cabeza. Incluso ahora su rostro ardía avergonzado.

Ni siquiera era porque temiera que muchas personas vieran sus dibujos, bueno en parte sí; pero principalmente porque era algo que Jason estaba haciendo por él. Aun no podía creer que el rubio se estaba tomando tantas molestias por el luego de su "charla" después su última clase, luego de que Jason viera su libreta.

Y ahora se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión, ¿Qué dibujos llevaría a la exhibición? Miro su pared y tenía muchos terminados, había varios que quería mostrar pero le apenaba que la gente los viera. Le daba pánico pensar en la gente juzgando su trabajo.

-¿Franie?-Tuvo que bofetearse mentalmente para quitarse el sonrojo de encima.

-Sí, mamá-

-Me pareció raro que llegaras tan inquieto-La mujer paso y se paro detrás de la silla de su hijo, con las manos detrás de su espalda-¿Un nuevo proyecto?-Pregunto al ver que Frank tenía una hoja en blanco.

-No; solo intentaba despejar la mente…-En un momento Frank le conto a su madre lo que ocurría-Pero me tiene algo nervioso.

-¡Cariño es fantástico!-Pero su madre no pensaba como el-Fue muy amable de parte de ese chico; cielos ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que yo he intentado convencerte…

-Ejejeje-El chico asiático no pudo resistir a reír un poco apenado. Era cierto, su madre había insistido varias veces en que mostrara sus dibujos.

-Pero sabes, creo que deberías hacer un nuevo dibujo-Comento su madre tomando un lápiz HB y poniéndolo en la mano de su hijo-Algo nuevo y seria la pieza central de tu exposición.

-Es buena idea-Comento el pelinegro-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

Su madre no respondió de inmediato, se inclino y le beso la frente:

-Te traeré algo de jugo…-Sin más lo dejo solo.

Frank se quedo apoyando el mentón en su barbilla y golpeándose repetidamente la cien; un vago intento por llamar a las ideas. ¿Un dibujo nuevo? Si era para el fin de semana no podía ser algo demasiado elaborado, tenía como cinco días, si lograba empezarlo; ¿un paisaje? Ya tenía suficientes, ¿un animal? De niño siempre le habían gustado los osos, pero no lo considero muy apropiado; ¿un retrato? Buena idea…

¿Pero, de quien?

* * *

La semana paso más rápido de lo que Frank hubiera querido; para el sábado en la tarde ya estaba bajando del auto de su madre frente a la academia de dibujo. En la entrada parecía haber alguien esperándolo:

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Frank-La chica lo saludo con una sonrisa; lucia amistosa y eso hizo sentir más tranquilo a Frank.

-Eh, sí; hola-Estaba un poco apenado por no ofrecerle la mano a la chica pero las tenia ocupadas con sus laminas-Frank Zhang, un gusto.

-Soy Hazel Levesque, igualmente-La chica se ofreció a ayudarlo un poco con su carga-Ven te ayudare a montarlos en las bases y a colocarlos.

Frank no estaba muy seguro con eso; y ver que había toda una sala vacía solo para él no ayudo mucho con sus nervios. Por suerte Hazel era una agradable compañía para mantenerse, medianamente relajado.

* * *

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse las personas ya estaban llegando. Y Frank no era más que un manojo de nervios que no dejaba de mover sus manos.

-Oye tengo que ir a ver cómo van los demás-Le dijo Hazel, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer dejar solo al chico.

-E-está bien, gracias por todo.

-Te veo luego; y relájate-Frank se sintió un poco torpe cuando la chica le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarlo.

Al menos habían funcionado; pero no podía quedarse allí en la sala viendo a las personas pasar a ver sus dibujos. Así que se hizo el tonto y se escabullo fuera del lugar. Sus dibujos tenían su nombre al pie de cada una en una pequeña tarjeta, pero nadie sabía quién era Frank Zhang.

* * *

-¿En donde se metió ese muchacho?

-Mamá no lo presiones…

-Oh Emily, siempre lo mimas y lo tratas como un niño-La señora Zhang hablaba con orgullo-Es gracias a mi que está aquí.

-¿Eso cómo es?-Pregunto su hija con una ceja alzada-Según sé, fue ese chico, Jason, quien le hizo este favor a Franie

-¿Y quién fue la que insto a Fai a entrar al club del gimnasio?

-¿Así que, indirectamente, todo esto es gracias a ti?-Dijo su hija con un tono divertido.

-Oh eres imposible…-

-Me pregunto a quien se lo abre heredado-Emily reía un poco mientras su madre bufaba y miraba a otro lado. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer densa. Estuvieron caminando juntas mirando los diferentes cuadros y dibujos que exponía la academia. Desde garabatos y manchas en acuarelas o colores de los grupos infantiles, a retratos o cuadros abstractos de los cursos superiores.

Mientras caminaban un chico se les acerco.

-Eh, disculpen, ustedes son la familia de Frank ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu quien eres jovencito?-Inquirió la abuela con desdeño.

-¡Mamá!-Le llamo Emily, luego le dedico al chico una sonrisa mirándolo rápidamente. Cabello rubio, ojos azules eléctricos, tez clara, buen cuerpo y una pequeña cicatriz a la derecha en sus labios-Tu debes ser Jason.

-Eh, si-El rubio se sorprendió mucho de que lo reconocieran; el apenas las había reconocido porque le recordaban vagamente a Frank-Mucho gusto, Jason Grace-Agrego extendiendo su mano.

-Ah, excelentes modales muchacho-La abuela de Frank le apretó la mano, con más fuerza de la que Jason habría esperado-Entonces tu eres el maestro de Fai.

-_"¿Fai?"_-Jason hizo una pequeña anotación mental-Si, usted debe ser su abuela. Valla, Frank no menciono que fuera tan joven…

-Oh…-La mujer agito su mano en gesto de "no importa" mientras reía complacida.

Emily le dedico a Jason una mirada de "Bien jugado".

* * *

-Así que tienes veintiuno, y trabajas como instructor de lucha para pagar tu universidad…-Jason y Emily caminaban tranquilamente entre las sala charlando. La abuela de Frank los había dejado para ir a buscar a Frank:

-"Tiene que estar presente en su exhibición; los modales de ese chico son un desastre"-Había dicho.

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo lograste que Franie tuviera un lugar aquí?-Pregunto la mujer. Jason estaba feliz de que fuera mucho más relajada que su madre e hizo otra nota mental sobre el "Franie".

-Eh, bueno… -Se rasco tímidamente la punta de su nariz mientras pensaba que responder-Un día, después de la práctica, vi la libreta de dibujos de Frank-

-Espera, ¿el te dejo verlos?-Pregunto Emily.

-Sí, bueno, sus cosas se le cayeron de la mochila y entre ellas estaba la libreta; le pregunte si podía verlos, y dijo que si…

-Valla; Franie nunca deja que los demás vean sus dibujos. Es tan tímido-

-Sí, tan tímido-Estaban a solo una sala de llegar a donde estaban los de Frank, cuando la abuela llego arrastrando algo:

-Aquí esta, lo encontré en la mesa de bocadillos-Detrás de ella, y bien sujeto por un brazo, estaba Frank.

-¿Mamá, Jason?-De repente pareció volver a ser consciente de los dueños de esos nombres-¡Mamá!, ¡Jason!-Por alguna razón el nombre del rubio parecía inquietarlo aun mas.

-Hola Frank-A Jason le abría gustado un encuentro más casual con su alumno, pero la abuela no tenía ese plan en mente. Sujeto al grandote por un brazo y lo hizo entrar en la sala, con Jason y Emily detrás de ellos:

-¿Ella siempre es, así?-Jason no pudo evitar preguntar aquello. Pero la madre de Frank no pareció molestarse:

-Oh claro que no…-Agito su mano en el aire como si desechara un mosquito-Hoy está de buen humor.

* * *

-… y la luz; cielos Fai creí haberte enseñado a dibujar-

Jason en verdad dudaba que la abuela de Frank estuviera de buen humor. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa de la madre del chico, posiblemente era cierto. Quien no sonreía era Frank. Tenía las orejas completamente rojas y la mirada algo baja.

Jason quería hablar con él pero estaba más concentrado en la exhibición; rayos, Frank era bueno en serio. La libreta que había visto apenas mostraba el talento del chico. No entendía que tanto criticaba la abuela; tal vez ella veía errores invisibles para los ojos azules de Jason. Aunque si pudo notar que no tuvo queja alguna para el retrato al carbón que había de ella.

-Recuerdo ese día-Comento la madre de Frank parándose junto a Jason, que observaba un cuadro donde se veían a los tres Zhang, sentados en una mesa de piedra de jardín comiendo. El fondo era un perfecto cielo azul con algunos árboles a lo lejos-Fue el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Franie, tomamos esa foto con una cámara y al día siguiente Frank la estaba pintando.

-Es increíble-Comento Jason atónito; él nunca sería tan bueno en algo-Por cierto, señora Emily, quería preguntarle: ¿Cómo me reconoció, si nunca nos hemos conocido?

-Por Frank-Respondió la mujer. Por un instante Jason creyó que el chico hablaba de él con su familia y por alguna razón no le molesto-Ya lo veras…-Agrego la mujer con tono misterioso.

Jason no imagino a que podía referirse la madre de Frank con ese comentario. Pero supuso que tal vez se lo diría el mismo chico, o tal vez solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

-Wouh…-O tal vez era mejor imaginar cosas.

Pero cuando se encontró a si mismo viéndose a los ojos su quijada casi se le disloca. Por suerte pudo mantener la boca cerrada, para no parecer un idiota. Estaba frente a lo que la madre de Frank llamaba la pieza central de la muestra de su hijo.

Jason no tenía idea de que decir. Era un cuadro perfecto de él. Se sentía alagado, abochornado, y extrañamente feliz. Rara mescla. Cuando miro a Frank en busca de alguna o explicación o para decirle lo bueno que era, el asiático solo evito su mirada con la cara totalmente colorada.

* * *

-¿Entonces, soy tu pieza central?-Pregunto el rubio una vez que pudo abordar a Frank en los jardines exteriores de la academia, donde había también una pequeña exhibición de dibujos naturales.

-Lo ciento…-Para variar, Frank estaba apenado-Es que… Mi mamá-

-Sí, me conto que querías hacer algo nuevo para mostrar-Incluso Jason se sentía un poco apenado-¿Pero, porque yo?

-Eh, bueno, es que…-Antes apenas hablaba y ahora no cerraba la boca-Esto es gracias a ti, y pensé que sería un "gracias"

-Ah, pues gracias-

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego echaron a reír más relajados. Habían puesto bastante tención en el aire sin darse cuenta. Continuaron charlando, mas sobre ellos mismos que lo demás.

Frank confirmo que en efecto su abuela estaba siendo "dulce". Que cada comentario acido era su peculiar forma de decir "Eres bueno, pero no te conformes solo con ser bueno". Le conto que su madre Emily era soldado, incluso que había estado en la guerra de Afganistán, Jason no pudo creerlo al principio; una mujer tan dulce, ¿soldado?

-¿Pero porque viniste?-Pregunto el chico luego de un rato.

-Eres mi alumno-Respondió Jason encogiéndose de hombros-Y no me iba a perder la oportunidad de ver tu trabajo, se que la lucha no es lo tuyo.

-Oh, perdona no quise-

-Deja de disculparte-Jason estiro su brazo e intento despeinar al chico, lo cual era difícil dado su corte militar-Es-

-¡Jason!-Pero de repente se vieron interrumpidos por alguien-¡Jason!, Jason no lo vas a creer, pero alguien te dibujo…

-Percy-El rubio parecía con ganas de querer estrangular a su amigo de ojos verdes-¿Te importa?

-¡Pero, el cuadro, es increíble!-

-Ya vi el cuadro, si es genial; ahora puedes-dejarnos-solos-Respondió, diciendo las tres últimas palabras muy lentamente, como si Percy fuera tonto.

-Pero-

-¡Jackson lárgate antes de que valla y le diga a tu novio que aun duermes con cobijita!- Y santo remedio, Percy desapareció tan rápido casi se pudo ver una estela a su espalda. Jason suspiro agotado y luego se giro a Frank-Lamento eso…

-E-está bien-El chico lucia mas apenado de lo normal, lo cual ya era decir mucho-¿Dijiste, su…

-Sí, su cobijita-Jason aun no captaba el sentido de la pregunta de Frank-Chiquita, azul y afelpada. Una vez se la escondí, fue divertido.

-No, me refiero a- No nada, olvídalo.

-Ey puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-Le animo con unas palmadas en la espalda y Frank tomo aire:

-Dijiste su, ¿su, novio?-Pregunto totalmente apenado y rezando porque Jason no se molestara.

-Ah sí, Nico; es majo y algo oscuro, pero es buena persona y Percy es feliz con él. Aunque es algo menor…-Agrego rascándose la nuca-A veces me dan algo de envidia.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes, tener una pareja; hace mucho que no salgo con nadie-Jason hablaba tan despreocupadamente que Frank se sintió más tranquilo.

-¿En serio? Pero si eres guapo, y estas muy bien, ¿cómo es que-

-Oh vamos, si quieres invitarme a salir solo dilo-Frank se cayó de repente y Jason empezó a sonreír confiado-No la vieja rutina de "Eres guapo, ¿cómo es que no tienes pareja?" y yo pregunto "¿En serio crees que soy guapo?" y te invito a salir. Ah ah, no señor aprendí esa de Percy.

-Y-yo no intentaba n-nada-En contraste a Jason, Frank parecía como si de repente se diera cuenta que había olvidado sus pantalones.

-¿Oh, en serio?-Pero Jason seguía actuando normal-¿Ósea que ya no puedo invitarte un helado o algo?

-Soy intolerante a la lactosa-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Oh, cierto…

-Pero me gustan las hamburguesas-Acoto el chico mirando a otro lado. Pero Jason si lo miraba a él; con una ceja alzada y la boca en media sonrisa.

* * *

-La abuela me va a matar-Comento Frank antes de morder su hamburguesa con algo de culpa.

-Vamos, solo estamos a dos cuadras de la academia-Acoto Jason bebiendo un trago de su soda-Podemos ir y venir sin que se den cuenta; relájate _Franie_-Agrego haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-G-gracias por invitarme-Respondió, intentando desviar el tema-Tenia hambre.

-No fue nada…-Jason se le quedo mirando unos minutos antes de hablar-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Eh, si…-Frank rogaba porque Jason no hiciera "esa" pregunta.

-¿Por qué tu abuela te llama _Fai?_-Frank casi suspiro de alivio.

-Ella siempre dice que "Frank" no es un nombre para un chino, por eso desde niño me dice Fai…

-Pero tú no eres chino.

-No menciones el tema frente a ella-Aconsejo el chico-Pero no, somos canadienses; solo que ella es algo…

-Chapada a la antigua-

-Exacto-Jason quedo fascinado por la sonrisa de Frank; como si lo que acaba de decir fuera una travesura-¿Por qué té gusto?

-…-Por suerte no tenía nada en la boca, o Jasón habría terminado cubierto de comida a medio masticar o de refresco escupido; aun así Frank se atoro con su propia saliva-Eh, yo… No…

-No digas que no te gusto-Intervino el rubio-Porque bien que te quedaste mirándome la vez que estaba en toalla.

Jason sonreía pícaramente, lo cual no ayudaba a Frank. Por suerte el teléfono de Jason lo salvo; gruño en cuanto vio el nombre en la pantalla:

-Jackson más vale que sea de vida o muerte-Gruño en vos alta-O lo hare de muerte, ¡la tuya!

-Las amenazas de Nico son mejores-Dijo Percy del otro lado-Pero olvida eso, trae a Frank es urgente-

-Yo estoy con Frank ahora-Rebatió Jason, al borde de hacer un puchero.

-O lo traes, o le digo que le temes a los peluches.

* * *

La velocidad con que Jason llevo a Frank de regreso fue casi anormal, por alguna razón el asiático creyó que Jason había sido chantajeado.

-Espera…-El rubio lo detuvo al pie de las puertas de la academia-Tienes algo en la cara-Se lamio el pulgar y luego limpio la comisura del labio de Frank-Listo, como nuevo.

-G-gracias-Frank estaba bastante apenado, tanto que ni siquiera valía la pena intentar disimularlo.

Por la urgencia de la llamada Jason creyó que todo el mundo estaría buscando a Frank, pero en realidad todos parecían igual que cuando se marcharon. Solo Percy y Nico dieron señales de estarlos esperando:

-Venga, alguien quiere hablar contigo-Percy tomo el brazo del asiático y casi lo arrastro al interior. Detrás de ellos Jason y Nico los seguían:

-¿Miedo a los peluches?-Inquirió el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

-No es a los peluches-Se defendió Jason, intentando aparentar seguridad-Un primo tiene una rara fijación con descuartizar peluches, y eso me asusta un poco.

-Ya, claro…

-Percy duerme con una cobijita.

* * *

-Ah muchacho…-Un hombre se encontraba, ¿de pie? En realidad estaba en una silla de ruedas motorizada, junto a él estaba la madre y la abuela de Frank-Que placer conocerte, tus parientes aquí han hablado maravillas de ti…

-Ah, gracias-

Aun de lejos Jason pudo notar como la abuela miraba a su nieto con severidad, como si le dijera silenciosamente "párate derecho, quita esa cara de tonto, cierra la boca, ¿Qué modales son esos?"

-Veras Frank….-Junto al hombre también estaba Hazel-Siempre animo a los talentos potenciales que puedan llegar. Por eso cuando mi mejor alumna dijo que quería permiso para incluir a alguien extracurricular en la nuestra exposición semestral no puse peros.

-Oh…-Hazel parecía apenada por el cumplido.

-Pero tú, muchacho-Agrego Quirón señalando a Frank-Eres más talentoso de lo que imagine…

-Eh, gracias-Por suerte Frank no tuvo que decir nada. Jason le salvo el cuello dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿A poco no es genial?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy acuerdo…-En ese punto Frank la cara de Frank empezaba a parecer un bombillo-Por eso me gustaría animarte a que te nos unas en nuestro próximo trimestre-Finalizo Quirón.

-¿Se refiere, a…-Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder terminar la frase.

-Que estudies aquí claro-Acoto el maestro, ese chico cada vez le agradaba más-Y, porque no, en un futuro hablar de una beca para estudiar arte.

Después de eso la última persona en participar en la conversación fue Frank. Su abuela se adelanto alegando que su nieto podría dar la talla con cualquier reto que le pusieran en frente; muy a su manera no hizo más que hablar maravillas del chico.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, la noche termino más rápido de lo que habrían querido. Percy se fue con Nico para acompañarlo hasta su casa, tiempo que Jason pensaba aprovechar para estar con Frank.

-Deberías enseñarle a conducir a Fai-Decía la abuela sentada desde el asiento trasero junto a su nieto-No está bien que una mujer conduzca siempre.

-Deja el tema mamá, Frank aun no tiene edad y me gusta conducir-Replico Emily desde al asiento del copiloto, después se dirigió a Jason que iba en el de conductor-Pero, gracias por ofrecerte.

-Es un gusto señora-Respondió Jason a la vez que miraba por el retrovisor a Frank que desvió la mirada; no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que el chico también había estado mirándolo.

Después de que la exhibición termino Jason se había ofrecido a acompañar a la familia Zhang hasta su casa. El camino fue bastante tranquilo, la abuela Zhang no tuvo quejas del conductor, cosa que Emily menciono mientras bajaban, pero Frank no dijo palabra en todo el viaje.

-¿Te vas?-Pregunto Emily al pie de las escaleras del porche de la casa.

-Eh, si…-Jason se acomodaba su chaqueta-Tomare un taxi o algo.

-Ya es tarde-Acoto la abuela mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a la casa. Jason no comprendió si la señora chochaba, pero su hija si comprendió.

-Sí, es muy tarde, dudo que algún taxi te lleve; te quedaras esta noche…

Emily era dulce, simpática, pero obviamente también era militar porque Jason no pudo negarse a la invitación; aunque esta sonaba más a orden de un teniente.

-… y una almohada, ¿o prefieres otra?-

-Así está bien, gracias-Jason tenía los brazos cargados con una sabana, una cobija y una almohada, las cuales le había proveído la madre de Frank-Es muy amable.

-No es nada-La mujer cerro el armario donde estaban las cobijas extras y luego empezó a sobarse el cuello-Bueno ya es tarde y estoy algo cansada; puedes dormir en el ático.

-¿Eh?-Por un segundo Jason pensó que toda la dulzura no era más que una fachada cruel.

-Tranquilo, veras que es bastante cómodo…-Agrego la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Y valla que lo era, Jason había subido las escaleras justo después de que Emily le indico donde era; después de todo la casa era bastante grande, por no decir enorme. Lo cual le llevaba a plantearse:

-Dudo que no tengan una habitación para huéspedes…-Dijo al aire mientras dejaba lo que traía sobre la cama, que curiosamente ya tenía cobijas y almohada-¿Por qué me enviaron al ático?

Y casi, casi, como si el universo le escuchara, la respuesta llego sola caminando por las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Era una muy particular respuesta en babuchas de oso y pijama:

-Ey…-Saludo el rubio.

-¡…!-Frank habría tomado el camino rápido de regreso al primer piso, es decir rodando por las escaleras, de no ser porque ver a Jason sentado en SU cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara lo dejo paralizado. Un poco por el miedo, otro podo de impresión pero más por vergüenza.

-Entonces, supongo que esta es tu habitación…-Prosiguió el mayor al ver que Frank no diría nada; tiempo que aprovecho para pasear su mirada por la habitación viendo todos los dibujos pegados en la pared, el escritorio; toda la habitación decía a gritos el nombre de Frank-Pero es obvio.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-Finalmente el chico fue capaz de articular un par de palabras.

-Eso es simple…-Respondió Jason-Aun tenemos una charla pendiente…

-Oh-Frank sintió como de repente toda su sangre se le iba a los pies.

-… además tu mamá dijo que podía dormir aquí-Y la sangre hizo una apoteósica subía de sus pies directo a su cara.

-_"Mamá, eso fue cruel…"_-Pensó un muy apenado Frank ante la perspectiva de compartir habitación con Jason-Traeré un colchón para ti.

-No me importaría compartir cama contigo-

-Lo haces adrede, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacer insinuaciones solo porque te vez adorable todo rojo y apenado?-Esa era una pregunta de lo mas cínica-Porque pienso yo que eres tú el que lo hace a propósito solo para provocarme.

-¡¿Que yo te provoco?!-Se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no quería enfrentarse a su abuela si la despertaba-¿Qué yo te provoco?-Repitió, un poco más bajo.

-Sí-Jason casi se sentía mal por jugar así con el chico. Pero es que en serio era divertido.

-Eres…-Frank tuvo que morderse la lengua.

-¿Qué? Venga termina esa frase, quiero saber qué piensas de mi-Entonces al rubio se le ocurrí presionar, solo un poco, mas-Tal vez al fin sepa porque te gusto.

Y allí estaba, otra vez, esos espasmódicos ataques de parálisis que solía sufrir Frank; aunque eso le permitía a Jason poder observarlo un poco mejor. Por ejemplo, el pijama verde que llevaba puesta.

Era la clásica ropa para dormir que les ponían a los niños; una camisa manga larga, mono y lo único que faltaba era un gorro de dormir. La ropa, mesclada con la complexión robusta y la personalidad del chico de ascendencia asiática, hacían de Frank una interesante mescla entre la ternura y lo atractivo.

-¿No, te molesta?-Bueno, Jason pudo ver que el momento de las bromas ya había acabado. Era hora de hablar con seriedad-¿El que, este enamorado de ti?

-No-Una respuesta directa era lo mejor, así se aseguraba de que Frank no se confundiera o que él lo hiriera sin querer-¿Estar enamorado? Eso nunca tiene nada de malo.

-Pero-

-Y que si somos hombres, eso tampoco tiene nada de malo-Atajo adivinando los pensamientos del chico. Pero resultaba molesto el hablar con alguien en un extremo de la habitación, así que con calma se levanto y camino hasta Frank, le tomo la mano y lo hizo caminar hasta la cama. Donde ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro, pero sin que el rubio le soltara la mano al otro en ningún momento-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-…-Frank negó con la cabeza-E-eres, la primera persona… De quien me he…-Aun estaba muy nervioso como para completar la frase. Pero contaba con que Jason comprendiera.

-Eso es…-El rubio dijo-… un alivio…

Con lo que no contaba era con que Jason, muy despacio, acabara con el espacio entre ellos. Frank fue consciente de cada segundo en que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, donde lo único que sentía era la mano de Jason sujetando la suya y la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los de él. Lentamente Jason llevo su mano libre al cuello de Frank, donde luego de pasar sus dedos por los cortos mechones de cabello negro del chico, lo jalo tan sutilmente que el beso solo se intensifico un poco.

Aquella era una experiencia completamente nueva para el menor. Desde probar los labios de alguien hasta esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su espalda desde el cuello cada vez que Jason movía la mano; en tan solo unos segundos Frank se desconecto por completo del mundo a su alrededor. Era una sensación tan agradable...

Casi gimió en protesta cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

-¿P-por que-Quiso preguntar.

-Si soy tu primer amor…-Atajo Jason-Déjame hacer que sea uno que jamás olvides.

-No podría-Susurro Frank-Ni aunque quisiera.

En un tímido movimiento volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Jason… O al menos esa había sido la idea.

-Eh, te falta puntería…-Bromeo el rubio pasándose el pulgar por la punta de la nariz; luego tomo a Frank por el mentón-Mi boca esta por acá- Siguieron con una sutil sesión de besos hasta que ambos ya empezaban a bostezar.

-Es tarde…-Susurro Frank sobre los labios de Jason.

-Sí; mejor dormimos un poco-Frank estaba tan soñoliento que se acomodo sobre su cama mientras Jason se levantaba a apagar la luz. Pero no estaba tan cansado como para no notar el peso extra junto a él y, cómo no, los brazos que lo rodearon posesivamente.

-Eh-

-¿Qué?-Hablo tan cerca de la oreja del chico que le provoco un pequeño escalofrió-Solo vamos a dormir, no aremos nada malo.

-Eso suena a plática de novela…-A pesar de que sonó escéptico, Frank tomo los brazos del rubio y los pego más él-Buenaaaass noche-Agrego con un bostezo lo último que sintió fue como Jason le besaba la coronilla.

-Descansa…

Ninguno de los dos sabía como terminaría aquello, tal vez tendrían que dar algunas explicaciones en la mañana, decidir algunas cosas en los días venideros; pero ambos sabían que lo que habían decidido, aquello que apenas empezaban a dar forma, era lo correcto.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**IHHHHH Creo que soy pionero en esto de ser el primero en escribir un JasonFrank en español WIII! Jajajaja me encantaria leer sus reviews al respecto**_


End file.
